The golden King and the faker
by Time Hollow
Summary: One-shot the golden king's thought's on the faker. Fem-Gilgamesh Shirou


The golden King and the faker

When she first saw the boy she thought nothing of it, the boy was a nothing but a faker.

To the swords he made, (when she first witnessed his Mage-Craft she saw what the boy was a sword he was nothing but a sword incarnate), to the servant he summand.

After all **SHE** was the only king in this land.

When she first reveled herself to them it was only to remind that fake that she was nothing but dirt compared to her.

Just as she thought no matter what that fool tried, she was nothing compared to her to one who the world belongs to her so called sword of promised victory was nothing compared to Ea.

But that boy, no matter what happened, no matter how many wounds he had he just kept getting back up, as if he had a chance to win.

She laughed at this thought.

He continued to make copies of her treasures, but a fake could not beat the original.

She left them both beaten and broken, however unlike that fool of a knight the boy was still trying to get back up a defiant look in his eyes.

She had seen those eyes before, on herself when those fool's tried to keep her from her throne when she was alive because of her gender.

She had them killed later of course.

After she returned to the church she found that she could not keep that boy out of her mind, she ran the boy's appearance though her mind, he had a small build not to big yet give a fitting form.

She continued to watch as he was captured by the doll, she felt a rise in anger at this action and had to stop herself from killing the doll and her little pet.

The rise in anger surprised her why was she angry that the boy was taken by the doll?

Later she watched the battle between the red archer and the mad dog.

The red archer interested her because he was a possibility of what the boy might become should she allow him to live.

The red archer showed some skill, showing that he could do more than just steal from her gate.

It was not in till he pulled out his triumph card did she see anything of value.

A reality marble.

She could not help but laugh at the memory of this magic as it brought back memories of when she fought the king of conquers.

But the archers was vastly different then the rider of her war, while riders brought those who fought with him, the red archers was a world with nothing but fake swords many she know came from her gate.

After the archer was slain she saw the boy and the two girls hiding in a shack to rest trying to rest up for tomorrow's battle.

When they begin an attempt to recharge saber's mana she decides she would kill the two bitches the first chance she got.

After all the boy is a sword and like any sword or treasure in this world he belongs to her.

After they killed the doll's mad dog she decides that the fake king had overstayed her welcome in this world.

The faker tried to put up a fight but failed to even put a mark on her body.

Tokiomi's daughter tried to help but she too fell to her power.

The boy was the only one who could give her a challenge as his power almost made him her opposite with his copy's coming faster than her gate could release them.

After she defeated them she decides the boy would have to learn not to hurt his king and master.

She decides to keep the other two girls if nothing ales they would be bed warmer's for her.

True it will take some time for the boy to learn who his new master is and with that witches dagger that fake king would learn soon enough as well.

She know the boy will come to see her as his master after all he is a sword and a sword changes owners it was just this sword had not realized his owner had changed.

Add on to the fact that she had more to offer then both of those girls left her with a smirk on her face.

The three female masters would no doubt try to steal her new treasure from her she laughed as she forced saber to capture the three girls and laughed harder as she forced saber to help turn them into her new handmaiden's.

She so loved the power of the commanded seals and the Nobel Phantasm that lied in her gate.

She also took the time to deal with the blue dog; after all he put his hands on her treasure.

That also left her to deal with that corrupted cup they called the "Holy Grail".

One swing of her sword and that filth was no more.

As she looked over her the boy on her bed the king of hero's Gilgamesh thought one thing.

"Time to enjoy my new sword."

**Authors note: not much to say but I wanted to try writing a short female Gilgamesh and see how it would go. I looked and couldn't find any female Gilgamesh so I thought I try starting the paring so here we go if you want to try your hand at this paring let me know. I'm thinking of doing a Harry potter and fate stay night crossover where Harry summons a fem Gilgamesh so look forward to it.**


End file.
